Les sentiments d'un Volturi
by Theprettyjoke
Summary: Alec Volturi est envoyé chez les Cullen pour enrôler le nouveau née Cullen dans la garde. Mais cette expérience à Forks ne va pas le laisser de marbre... Bon ok le résumée n'est pas super mais venez lire comme même :)
1. La rencontre

**Salut ! Bon je fais ma première fiction sur l'univers Twilight. Je n'est pas un don particulier pour l'écriture donc si vous trouver quelques petites fautes je suis désolée :( J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture :) **

**Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Stéphanie Mayer sauf Valentine et Sofia.**

* * *

**Chapitre I: La rencontre**

**PDV Alec: **

Encore une journée à Volterra, ma soeur et moi nous nous promenons dans ces immences couloirs quand Félix vient à notre rencontre :

- Alec le maître veut te voir.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans son bureau. Dépêche-toi ça a l'air d'assez urgent.

- D'accord, ma chère soeur je reviens le plus vite possible reste sage pendant ce temps.

- J'essaierai mais dépêche-toi de revenir je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là. me dit-elle avec son regard de petite fille

Je ne sais pas ce que le maître me veux mais je le sens mal, a chaque fois qu'il m'appel sans ma soeur c'est pour aller en "mission" pour aller chercher de nouvelles personnes pour la garde. Et je pense que ça va être une fille sinon il aurait demander à Heidi de s'en charger. Super encore une fille que je vais devoir draguer pour qu'elle me suive... Stupide humain, seule la beauté compte pour eux. J'arrive devant la porte de son bureau prends une grande inspiration et entre.

- Bonjour mon chèr Alec, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour une bonne raison

Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et évite de le toucher car il y a une chose que je supporte pas c'est le fait qu'il voit toute mes pensées rien qu'en me touchant.

- Je t'envoie à Forks voir nos vieux amis les Cullen...

Comment les oublier, Aro ne fait que de pensé à cette petite dernière la fille d'Edward et Bella comment elle s'appelle déjà ... Euh ... Renéesmée. C'est quoi ce nom sérieusement? Je le sens mal

- On m'a dit qu'ils avaient une nouvelle recrue et que son don est execptionel, et une telle menace ne peux subsister mais cela n'est que de rumeur donc je t'envoie en éclaireur là-bas pendant 1 an tu ira vivre chez eux j'ai soudoyer toute la famille pour qu'elle accepte.

- Mais avec le don d'Edward je vais me faire découvrir

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela mon chèr ami.

- Bien. Je pars quand ?

- Tout de suite, tu va retourner au lycée et il faut que tu sois présent le jour de la rentrée. Allez dépêche-toi le jet t'attends.

- D'accord je vais juste dire au revoir à ma soeur.

- Tout naturellement.

**PDV Valentine: **

Le réveil sonne 7h30. Super une nouvelle année de cours qui commence la chose encore plus géniale c'est que c'est dans un nouveau lycée. Obligée de vivre chez ma tante vu que ma mère a mystérieusement disparue de la circulation, donc on m'a obligée d'aller vivre aux Etats-Unis avec elle. Ma tante est une personne adorable quoique des fois elle soit assez étrange mais la France me manque, mes amis me manque, ma vie d'avant me manque.

- Valentine ma chérie ! Réveil toi tu va être en retard pour ton premier jour de cours ! Je t'es préparée un bon petit déjeuner ! Allez dépêche-toi

- Oui j'arrive !

Je prends ma douche, je laisse mes cheuveux détachés priant pour qu'ils ne gonfle pas, met un jean noir et un bustier bleu nuit avec une veste noir. On pourrait croire que je suis gothique mais loin de la j'ai plein de vêtements de couleur mais pour la rentrée j'aime être sobre et pas passer pour la nana qui s'habille comme l'arc-en-ciel. Je passe un coup de crayon sous mes yeux noisette et un trait d'eye liner et du rouge à lèvre rouge mais très peu pour donner un peu de couleur à mes lèvre.

- Oh ma chérie ! On dirait que tu va à un enterrement !

- C'est à peu près ça dis-je d'un air lacif

- Arrête un peu tes bétises et mange !

Après que ma tante m'es forcée à finir mon petit-dèj' je pars pour le lycée. Vingt minutes plus tard je trouve enfin le lycée bien cacher par la forêt je me trouve une place et avance vers l'entrée pour voir les élèves de ma classe. Un gars me pousse et m'envoie limite sur le mur, je l'attrape par la manche et lui dit :

- Tu peux pas faire attention ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu ne sais pas t'excuser ?

- D'où t'a le droit de me parler ? Je m'excuse si je veux et si la personne en vaux la peine

_Quoi ?! il est sérieux celui là ? Il est fou ! _

- Tu te crois supérieur à moi ? Nan mais je rêve c'est quoi cette éducation ! La moidre des choses quand on pousse quelqu'un c'est de excuser ! dis-je énervée

- Oui je le suis ! J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec une fille comme toi !

_Calme Valentine , reste calme ! Ce mec est un abruti ! _me raille ma conciance

Mes esprits retrouver et ma colère partie j'entre dans le lycée en espérant ne pas être dans la même classe que lui. J'avance vers ma salle et une dame nous attends ça doit être notre prof principal.

**PDV Alec : **

Après des heures de vol j'arrive enfin à Forks je me dirige vers la forêt d'un pas assez lent pour me fondre dans la masse, je regarde autour de moi pour voir si il n'y a personne et commence à courir jusqu'à la villa des Cullen.

- Bonjour Alec et bienvenue chez nous me dit Carlisle avant même que j'ai eu le temps de frapper

Une odeur noséabonde vient à moi, le chien de garde des Cullen doit être là. Super il va avoir de l'animation. J'avance vers le salon et vois toute la famille au complet et une nouvelle arrivente. _Tiens ça doit être elle. _

- Alec, m'interpelle Carlisle, je te présente Sophia c'est un nouveau née

Elle m'a l'air assez âgée la trentaine sûrmement, elle se tiens à l'écart du groupe et à l'opposé de Renéesmée cela doit être à cause de son coeur qui bat. Après un rapide coup d'oeil Carlisle me propose d'aller me montrer ma chambre puis nous redessendions au salon pour un diner. _Super je vais me nourir de lapin pendant un an je vais m'amusé. _Tout à coup Edward se met à rire je le regarde de haut en bas et me souviens qu'il peux lire dans les pensées, il va falloir que je fasse gaffe à ce que je pense. Je prends conger dans ma nouvelle chambre et remarque qu'il y a une grande bibliothèque je vais pouvoir lire tranquillement. J'attrappe _les fleurs du mal _et commence ma lecture

Le jour ce lève et je me prépare pour aller en cours je met un jean noir avec un polo bleu marine je met des lentilles de conctact choisi par Alice (tout comme mes vêtements) et ouvre la boite ... C'est des lentilles bleues _bon bah cette année j'aurai les yeux bleus. _Je descends et vois Renéesmée en train de m'attendre pour aller en cours

- Tu aurai pu partir dis-je d'un air agréssif. En plus je pense pas que ton petit-copain veux bien que je partage la même voiture que toi.

- Tout es arranger et c'est juste pour aujourd'hui pour que tu sache où se trouve le lycée me dit-elle gentiment .

Le plus long trajet de toute ma vie, Renéesmée n'a pas arrêter de parler et à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche j'avais envie de la bouffer. Arriver sur le parking du lycée je descends à toute vitesse de la voiture pour aller en cours _je peux vraiment pas la supporter celle là, de tout les Cullen c'est elle la pire ou peut-être sa mère ... _Je suis tellemement dans mes pensées que je percute une fille qui semblait perdu et continu ma route quand je sens qu'on me tire le bras

- Tu peux pas faire attention ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu ne sais pas t'excuser ? me dit-elle en colère

Mais pour qui elle se prends celle la. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ou quoi ? _non elle ne sait pas qui tu es Alec c'est une humaine et elle est plutôt jolie _me dit ma conciance je lui répond

- D'où t'a le droit de me parler ? Je m'excuse si je veux et si la personne en vaux la peine _et bam ! Elle devrait ce calmer, elle dois pas être très intelligente _

Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose mais ça doit être mon imagination ou j'ai du me nourrir de quelqu'un de sa famille les visages reste gravée dans ma tête. Décider à ne pas lâcher le morceaux elle me répond :

- Tu te crois supérieur à moi ? Nan mais je rêve c'est quoi cette éducation ! La moidre des choses quand on pousse quelqu'un c'est de excuser !

_Quoi-oi ?! Mais je vais la tuer ! Vaux mieux pas qu'elle soit seule dans la rue parce qu'elle fera un bon déjeuner. Vaux mieux que je répond quelque chose je vais pas la laisser gagner _

- Oui je le suis ! J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec une fille comme toi ! dis-je énervée à mon tour. _super comme rentrée ! _

Après lui avoir dit ma phrase je pars sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et trouve ma salle une dame nous attends devant la porte nous laisse entrer et nous dit une personne par table et après elle allait placer les autres. Renéesmée se met tout devant et moi au troisième rang.

Deux-trois minutes plus tard je sens arriver la même fille qui ma acoster devant le lycée. Je pris pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans ma classe et je la vois entrer dans la salle. _Non c'est pas possible je suis modi ! _

- Melle Steele vous allez vous assoir à côté de monsieur Volturi dit-elle d'une voix inflexible. Monsieur Volturi veuillez lever la main s'il vous plaît

Je lève ma main avec autant d'énergie qu'un escargot en fin de vie, elle se retourne et me vois elle me regarde de haut en bas pousse un soupir et viens s'assoir à côté de moi._ Je sens que je vais passer une super année _

- ça c'est sur ! dit-elle sèchement

- Pardon ?!

- Moi non plus ça me fais pas plaisir d'être là donc tu va être sympa et me fiche la paix.

- C'est sur c'est pas moi qui vais te faire la causette...


	2. Pas de secret entre nous

**Coucou désolée du retard ( j'ai pas vu le temps passer) Merci pour ceux qui m'ont reviewter ( je sais pas si ça se dis mais bon) Donc voilà le second chapitre ^^ Bon lecture j'espère qui vous plaira autant que le premier ! Pensez à donner votre avis pour voir si je dois changer des choses ^^ **

**_Lilijoy_:**** Merci beaucoup ta reviews m'a donnée le sourire :) J'allais pas tout déballer dès le premier chapitre sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle ^^ **

_**Floeli**__** :**_** Merci beaucoup (hey mais je me répète hahah) ****ne t'inquiète pas Jane va faire quelques petites apparitions sinon que serai la fiction sans notre petite sadique préférée :) **

_**Miss-volturi-vivi**__** : **_**Je vais faire le plus rapidement possible pour que vous aillez la suite :) **

* * *

Chapitre II: Pas de secrets entre nous

**PDV Valentine: **

Après cette matinée très mouvementée je rentre chez moi en repensant à mon altercation avec Alec puis la prof qui nous met à côté en précissant qu'elle ne changerai de place personne et que la personne à côté de nous est notre binôme c'est-à-dire que je vais me le taper toute l'année j'ai envie de me pendre ... Ma tante arrive du boulot à 17h30 et viens dans le salon

- Alors ma chérie comment c'est passer cette première journée d'école ?

Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me vois encore comme une gamine de 6 ans, cela me fait doucement rire.

- Comme toute les rentrées tata ! ça a été d'un ennuie pas possible

- Tu t'es fait de nouveaux copains ?

- Pas encore mais j'attends demain.

La soirée se passe tranquillement et je pars me coucher. Je fais un rêve assez étrange dans lequel je vois un groupe de personne habillée avec de longue cape noir et je ne vois pas leurs visages il s'approche de moi et avant que je vois la personne qui veux me tuer mon réveil sonne. Je saute de mon lit avec mon coeur qui bat à 100 à l'heure je me dépêche d'aller en cours et d'oublier ce cauchemard.

Je commence ma journée avec français. _Trop simple ! Enfin un cours où je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement._ Heureuse d'aller à ce cours j'en oubie vite mon très cher binôme mais le retour à la réalité arrive plus vite que l'on pense.

- Aujourd'hui mes chers élèves vous allez devoir écrire un dialogue et venir le réciter devant toute la classe le thème sera une rencontre amoureuse au pied de la tour Eiffel

Quand j'ai entendu le thème j'ai failli m'étouffée et j'ai regarder mon voisin du coin de l'oeil et m'a paru choqué. Nos yeux se sont croisés pendant une fraction de seconde et j'ai rapidement fixée le tableau noir.

**PDV Alec : **

En rentrant chez les Cullen cette fille hantait mes pensées je repensais à la dispute qu'on avait eu devant le lycée, à son arriver dans la classe, à son regard et à sa manière de se défendre. A peine arriver je chasse toute ses pensées pour pas qu'Edward le sache. _De toute façon Aro va le savoir lui. _me dit ma concience

- Alors Alec ton premier jour de cours c'est bien passer ? Me demande Esmée devant le piano.

J'aurai voulut lui répondre que c'était pas ses affaires et qu'elle n'avait pas à me parler mais elle m'a parler si gentillement que je ne peux pas lui parler mal. De tout les Cullen Esmée est de loin ma préférer.

- Très bien, merci et vous votre journée ?

- Oh très bien merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose la journée a été longue et il faut que tu prenne des forces.

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

Après avoir bu je vais pour monter dans ma chambre quand j'apperçois Sophia devant la fenêtre en train de penser.

- Bonjour, vous avez passer une bonne journée ? lui dis-je avec une voix assez hypocrite

- Tiens, Alec ... Tu ne va pas me la faire. Qu'es que tu veux ?

- Pardon ?! Je ne comprend pas j'essaie d'être poli c'est tout

- Bien sûr ... J'ai passer une très bonne journée et Alec s'il te plaît ne me prends pas pour une bille tu peut peux-être les embobinés mais pas moi...

Son visage me dit quelque chose surtout ses yeux. Elle va être plus compliquée à faire venir avec moi peux-être que Félix aurai dû s'en charger. Ses paroles m'ont blaisser et ça fait deux fois qu'on me parle mal dans la journée je me met en position pour l'attaquer quand elle reprend la parole

- ... N'y pense même pas Alec Volturi sinon je t'arrache la tête

J'ai eu une sensation étrange et je me suis calmé direct. _C'est ça son don, elle contrôle les gens c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a vu venir. _Je pars directement dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain je commence les cours avec français. _Super je vais retrouver ma super coéquipière._ Quand la prof nous a annoncer le thème du dialogue le coeur de ma partenaire c'est arrêter pendant 5 secondes puis ma regarder quand nos regard se sont croiser j'ai eu un choc. Je me rappelle où je l'ai déjà vu Sophia avait le même regard quand je lui est parler. _Non c'est pas possible... ça peux pas être ça je suis en train de délirer. _Elle a tourner vivement la tête pour fixer le tableau noir.

- Dis moi, tu vis avec ta mère ?

- ça te regarde en quoi ? Ce n'est pas dans le thème. me répond-t-elle froidement

_Bingo ! Je le savais ! _J'ai remarquer qu'elle a serrer les poings et de petites larmes se sont formées. _Point faible ?! _

- T'a raison ça ne me regarde pas, j'aurai pas du te demander ça.

- Non, t'aurai pas dû c'est sur. Mais tu le savais pas donc c'est pas grave pour cette fois mais à l'avenir évite de me parler de _ça. _

**PDV Valentine ****: **

Comment il a pu ... J'y crois pas ... _Il ne savait pas _me hurle ma concience. Mais c'était étrange comme si il attendait de voir ma réaction. Il le sait, il sait quelque chose sur la disparition de ma mère j'en suis persuadée. Je me trouve dans un coin de l'immense bibliothèque et je pleure. Je me sens si faible à ses moment là et je déteste ça. Quelqu'un s'approche s'agenouille devant moi et me dit:

- Tiens un mouchoir je pense que tu en a besoin. ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Merci et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais bien.

- Tu sais si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là. Au faite je m'appelle Renéesmée Cullen on est dans le même cours de français

- Oui je sais tu es au premier rang c'est ça ?

- Oui, bon on se revois en cours d'accord ?

- Oui oui ! Salut

_Sympa cette petite ! _Je me relève essuie mes larmes avec le mouchoir et retourne dans les couloirs du lycée.

**PDV Alec: **

Les jours passent et se ressemble plus ou moins ça fait un mois que je suis dans ce lycée et je n'en peu déjà plus. Je rentre comme tous les soirs chez les Cullen quand Carlisle viens me voir en me disant

- On as une surprise pour toi.

- Ah oui et qu'est ce que ...

J'ai a peine eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que Jane me saute dessus. Cela ne lui ressemble pourtant pas enfin pas devant tous le monde mais ça fait comme même plaisir, la serrant à mon tour nous restâme quelques minutes dans cette position

- Tu m'a tellement manquée grand frère ! dit-elle

- A moi aussi. Mais qu'est que vous faites là ?

- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Renéesmée et elle nous a gentillement inviter donc nous voilà

- Au faite ... J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. dis Nessie avec une petite voix

- C'est suicidaire ma chérie. intervient Edward

- Mais pourquoi pas ? Allez s'il te plaît c'est pour mon anniversaire !

- Qui a-t-il ? se demande Aro

- Renéesmée veux invitée une humaine pour son anniversaire.

- Si elle le veux pourquoi pas, nous seront nous conduire convenablement. Et peut-on savoir comment elle s'appelle ?

- Elle s'appelle Valentine.

_Naaaaoooonn ! Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? _Je regarde Renéesmée d'un regard le plus noir possible mais elle, elle ne fait que je sourir et attends ... Je rêve ou elle viens de me faire un clin d'oeil ? Elle la fait exprès ! _La garce ! _

- Modère tes propos Alec ! Grogne Edward

- Au pire tu n'a pas cas t'incrusté dans ma tête! Lui répondant sur le même ton

**PDV Valentine: **

Enfin le week-end ! Je peux enfin me reposer et dormir super tard, rattrapée le sommeil qui me manque. Il est 10h quand quelqu'un viens sonnée à ma porte, ma tante me dis que c'est Renéesmée je lui demande qu'elle monte.

- Yo ! La marmotte on se lève ! Hurle Nessie en sautant sur mon lit

- Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire mais sérieusement saute encore une fois sur mon lit et on fêtera aussi ta mort !

- Ok ! Ok ! Je m'incline, au faite je fais une soirée pour mon anniversaire et tu es invitée.

- Merci ! Il y a un _dress code _?

- Robe et talon haut obligatoire !

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! Sérieux Nessie ?

Je déteste porter des talons et des robes mais d'après ma tante ça me va "super bien" je n'ai pas beacoup de robe et qu'une seule paire de chaussure. Je vais être mal à l'aise ce soir je le sens.

- Oui oui ! T'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

- On verra ça ce soir !

- Donc tu viens c'est super ! Bon moi il faut que je te laisse il faut que je prépare tout pour ce soir. On se tiens au courant. Allez bisous.


	3. Vous avez dis anniversaire ?

**Bon voilà le 3ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture **

* * *

Chapitre III: Vous avez dit anniversaire ?

**PDV Valentine: **

Déjà 18h quand je fini de me préparée j'ai mis une robe chocolat avec de fine bretelle et un col en V, je me suis fais des anglaises qui me vont assez bien _non mais je vais arrêter de me venter._ Un maquillage assez simple et mes chaussures à talon noir. Je descend dans le salon et ma tante à eu un mouvement de recule.

- Quoi ? Je suis pas bien comme ça ? C'est trop ? Je le savais je vais me changer !

- NON ! Surtout pas ! Tu es magnifique ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant dans toute la salle. Tu va tous les faire tomber.

- Mais bien sur il n'y aura que ça famille et quelque amis à eux donc je pense pas partir à la chasse ce soir.

- C'est ce qu'on verra! Ne rentre pas trop tard et fais attention à toi d'accord ?

- Oui tata ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je sais me défendre comme même.

Après ces paroles je monte dans ma voiture et part pour l'anniversaire de Nessie ...

**PDV Alec:**

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Mon envie de la tuer était tellement forte qu'il fallut que Jasper utilise son don pour m'appaisé. J'essaye de penser à autre chose en vain il faut que je sorte d'ici au plus vite.

- Alec on va chasser ? me demande ma soeur

- Avec plaisir j'ai besoin de faire un tour

Après quelques kilomètres, assez pour que personne ne nous entendent ma soeur reprend de plus belle.

- Pourquoi tu as réagis de façon étrange quand tu as su que la petite Cullen voulais invitée une "amie" humaine ? Je ne les comprendrai jamais faire amis-amis avec la nourriture c'est d'un pitoyable.

- Parce-qu'elle l'a fais exprès de l'inviter je la déteste cette fille mais je pense que ce soir on va bien s'amuser. Cela pourrait être drôle si comme par miracle elle souffrai mais il faudra la faire taire pour pas amener tout le monde. Quand dit-tu ma chère soeur ?

- C'est une idée exellante ! Je suis préssée d'être à ce soir! Tiens un humain c'est perdu dans la fôret on ne leurs à jamais dit que c'était dangeureux. dit-elle avec une voix mielleuse

La soirée arriva vite on allons tous se changer pour cette "super soirée" comme dirait ces sales chiens.

**PDV Valentine :**

A peine arrivée que Nessie me sauta dessus

- Valentine tu es magnifique ! Viens je vais te présenter.

Elle me fais entrer dans le vestibule et je sentis deux odeurs noséabonde la première celle de chien mouiller et l'autre on aurait dit des cadavres en décomposition je me retiens de vomir mais Nessie remarqua qu'il y avais quelque chose qui n'allais pas.

- Valentine ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer. Bon on y va tu va pas t'absenter plus longtemps à ton propre anniversaire.

- ça c'est sur ! Bon alors je te présente alors à côté de la table il y a mon copain Jacob, à côté Seth puis à côté du canapé ma famille la jolie blonde c'est Rosalie, à gauche c'est son copain Emmett, celle aux cheveux courts c'est Alice avec son copain Jasper plus loin il y a Carlisle et sa femme Esmée. A côté du piano il y a Bella et Edward et ceux à côté de la fênetre c'est Aro celui du milleu à gauche Caïus et à droite Marcus vers le fond le grand c'est Félix à côté de lui c'est Demetri et derrière nous c'est Jane et son frère que tu connais déjà.

Je me suis a peine retourner quand je le vois je lance un regard noir à Renéesmée et à Alec qui me le rendit puis je me retourne vers Nessie en lui demandant ce qu'il fais là.

- Si ça peux te rassurer ça ne me fais pas plaisir que tu sois là. me dit-il d'un air hautain

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et avança vers Jacob et Seth quand quelqu'un d'autre descendi des escaliers.

- Ah oui j'allais oublier je te présente Sofia.

Je devenais plus pâle qu'avant et j'ouvris ma bouche avant de lui dire un simple bonsoir. Quand une voix m'est venu dans la tête.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! Ta tante le sais que tu fréquente des vampires ? _

_- Mais moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir maman ! Non elle ne le sais pas et ils ne savent pas qui je suis._

_- Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau ce soir..._

_- Sinon quoi avec l'autre c'est sur que je vais pas garder longtemps mon sang froid._

_- T'a essayer de faire une blague ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer si tu n'obéis pas._

Je fis un signe de tête lui disant que j'avais compris la conversation étais passé innaperçu car je parlais en même temps avec Jacob et Seth. Je savais que notre lien de parenté va vite se voir surtout par des vampires car ma mère et moi nous nous ressemblons beaucoup apparament elle n'a pas parlée de sa vie passée donc je garderai le silence tant que quelqu'un n'aurai pas fais le raprochement. La soirée se passais tranquillement quand tout le monde se stoppa de parler et bouger tout le monde fixais Alice qui semblais concentrée. Deux minutes plus tard tout le monde commençais à s'affoler dans un silence le plus totale enfin je pense vu que j'ai pas une ouïe super développée mais je voir des lèvres remuées. Je regarde ma mère et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait ma famille arrivais dans pas longtemps. Ma mère reviens dans ma tête.

-_ Il faut que tu partes sinon ça va mal se finir pour toi il ne faut pas que les Volturi saches de ce dont tu es capable. Alice les as juste vu partir de chez toi envoye leur un message pour dire que tu rentre. MAINTENANT ! _

Je pris mon portable et envoya un message à ma tante lui disans que j'arrivais dans dix minutes. Quelques secondes après tout le monde calmais je regardais vite fait à droite et à gauche me demandant si quelqu'un m'a vu envoyer un message quand je vis Alec me regarder comme si il savait ce que j'avais fais. Je dis à Nessie que je devais partir pour pas rentrer trop tard et lui passa son cadeau. Je fis quelque pas en arrivère en me bouchant d'avance mes oreilles.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! J'y crois pas !

Elle me saute au cou avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci! Merci! Merci ! Mais t'es complètement folle !

Tout le monde la ragarda avaec une tête étrange je repris

- Je pense que mon cadeau te plait. Je lui ai offert un voyage en France pour elle et Jacob. Bon je dois vraiment y aller sinon ma tante va s'inquièter je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Au revoir.

**PDV Alec: **

Quand Edward nous as dit que des sorciers était en ville et qu'ils arrivaient ici j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rire mais quand j'ai vu l'exprésion de mes maîtres j'ai compris que c'était bien réel. Je regardais pour la centième fois Venlentine car elle était vraiment jolie ce soir et je l'ai vu sortir son portable et comme par miracle Alice reçu une seconde vision comme quoi c'était une fausse alerte. Nos regards se sont croisés et elle a tout de suite compris que je savais ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de pensé à elle ? Pourquoi quand elle est là j'ai envie qu'elle me rémarque ? Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle ? J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, de ne plus savoir ce que je fais, je ne devrai pas pensé à elle de cette façon ce n'est qu'une humaine elle ne me sert que pour ma survie alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la voir comme de la nourriture. Je deviens fou il faut que je fasse un tour...


	4. Bienvenue chez moi

**Me revoiiiiiilààààà ! :) Bon le chapitre 4 est là ! Bon lecture ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews :) vous êtes super ! **

**_:_ Oui enfin ! Le pauvre à toujours suivre sa soeur il commence à en avoir marre. En parlant d'elle, elle risque de pas très bien le prendre mais bon :) **

* * *

_**Chapitre IV : Bienvenue chez moi**_

**PDV Valentine: **

Arrivée chez moi toute ma famille au grand complet étaient dans le salon. _je sens que je vais passée un mauvais quart d'heure..._ Toute ma famille me regardai avec le visage fermé mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

- Où est tante Mariella ?

Je savais déjà la réponse mais je priait intérieurement pour que je me trompe.

- Elle est quelque part où tes précieux amis va aller la rejoindre dans quelque temps. dis une voix grave mais je la reconnaîtrai entre mille

- Pourquoi lui avoir fais ça hein ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres ! Vous parlez des vampires mais au moins eux ne tues pas les membres de leur famille ! Allez tous brûler en enfer ! Ma colère était tellement énorme que tous les verres se sont brisés.

- Tu es peut-être la plus puissante d'entre nous mais tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore dévellopés et malheureusement pour toi cela n'arrivera jamais ! Maintenant tu va payer de tes actes.

Je senti mon corps s'alourdir jusqu'à que je rencontre le sol puis mes os se brisais un par un, j'avais l'impression qu'on me jetais de l'acide sur la peau puis je sentais des lames un peu partout sur mon visage, mes jambes, mes bras. Je ressemblais à un déchets mes vêtements étaient en lambaux puis le trou noir je ne vis plus rien je senti juste les coups de poing et de pieds que je reçevais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cela durais mais ça me semblais une éternitée.

Tout à coup ma vu me reviens j'ai pris son bras et j'ai commencer à le serer mon oncle qui hurlai de douleur et petit à petit son bras commençais à devenir de la poussière puis le corps tout entier suivit tout le monde avais fait un pas en arrivère et était sur ses garde, j'en est profitée pour partir de chez moi. Je commençais à courir dans les bois mais mes cousins me suivais heureusement pour moi j'ai beaucoup d'endurence donc ils perdent ma traces en quelques minutes. J'arrive devant un arbre et je grimpe le plus haut possible pour oublier ce qu'il vient se passé. Mes genoux repliés et ma tête dedans je commençais à pleurer silencieusement.

**PDV Alec :**

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que je couriais quand je senti une odeur de sang je décidais de suivre sa trâce jusqu'à un repas bien mérité. J'arrive jusqu'à un arbre où l'odeur était la plus forte, je regardais dans les alentours et ne vit aucune personnes, aucun cadavre je levais donc ma tête quand une goutte de sang arriva sur ma joue. _tien c'est bizarre mon repas a voulut jouer à Tarzan ? _Je souris à ma blague et commença à monter quand j'arrive sur la branche en question j'ai cru que j'allais m'écraser sur le sol je la voyais sa tête contre ses genoux à vingt mètre du sol en train de pleurer et de saigner.

- C'est pas possible tu me suit ou quoi ? Je sais que je suis indispensable à ta vie mais sois un peu discrete. C'est pas parce-que tu t'es fais un petit bobo que tu dois pleurer toute les larmes de ton corps.

- Dégage Alec ! Je veux pas te voir ! T'a pas autre chose à faire que de pourrir ma vie ? Dis moi tu as été crer juste pour ça ? Retourne chez les Cullen et occupe toi de tes affaires ! dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Elle a relevée la tête et je vis son visage ensanglantée puis je vis ses bras qui avais des coupures très fines son poignet droit était noir comme si quelqu'un lui avait casser le bras.

- Vas-y moque toi ! J'attends. Une fois que tu aura fini tu pourrais partir j'ai envie d'être seule.

- C'est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule surtout dans cet état la ! Je te ramène chez les Cullen.

- Depuis quand tu te souci de moi ? Ta crédibilité va en prendre un coup. De toute façon j'allais bientôt rentrée donc retourne à ce que tu été en train de faire, fais comme si je n'existais pas et tout ira mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer chez toi. De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix tu ne peux même pas courir dans l'état où tu es.

Avant même que je la laisse répondre je prends et je commence à courir vers la villa, à peine arriver sur la porte Sofia l'ouvre avec une telle violence que je me demande encore comment la porte à fais pour tenir.

**PDV Valentine:**

Je me débattais pour qu'Alec me lâche tout le monde me regardais avec pitié même les Volturi au grand complet

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? dis ma mère colèrique

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passer y'a pas besoin de le raconter. dit-je d'un ton acide

- Il faut te soigner tout de suite !

- Mais c'est bon ça va se refermer tout seul. Y'a rien de grave.

- Valentine ! Ce n'était pas une proposition c'est un ordre !

Je résistais à son pouvoir quand je senti ma tête taper comme si j'avais bu dix litres de vodka pur à la paille. Ma mère utilisais ses pouvoirs encore une fois mais celui-ci je n'arrivais pas à résister.

- C'est bon! C'est bon! J'y vais! Arrête de faire ça ! ça fait horriblement mal !

Peu à peu je n'avais plus mal Carlisle venais à côté de moi et m'accompagna au premier étage, il sorta ses outils de médecin et commença à nettoyer mes plaits. Quinze minutes plus tard je redescendais avec de nouveau vêtement que Renéesmée m'avait prétée.

- Il faut faire le rituel de plus tôt possible. repris ma mère

- C'est impossible il faut avoir deux membres de la famille minimum.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai une idée.

- Euh ! Quelqu'un peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? dit Bella

- Rien ! Répondis-je

- Ils peuvent le savoir en plus cela ne serai pas juste sinon.

- Pourquoi ça ne serai pas juste ? demande Bella

- Valentine tais toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu lui manque de respect. Parce qu'elle sait se que nous sommes mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est.

- Tout cela deviens de plus en plus intéressant. dis Aro en joinant ses mains

- Et voilà l...

- Valentine tais toi ! me coupais ma mère. Bon je reprends vous vous en souvenez quand Alice a eu la vison comme quoi des sorciers arrivaient ici. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ...

- Valentine est une sorcière et Sofia en était une aussi vu que c'est sa mère. coupa Alec

Tout le monde était choqué par la révelation d'Alec, je le regardais avec des gros yeux alors que tout le monde nous regardais l'air absent ou plein de question.

- Dis moi depuis quand tu porte autant t'intérêt pour moi ? dis-je d'un air froid

- C'était tellement simple que j'ai même pas eu besoin de te porter un intérêt quelquonque.

- T'es sûr ? Alors pourquoi tu m'a aidée dans la forêt ? Tu pouvais passer ton chemin ou au pire me tuer.

- ça suffit tout les deux ! On ne veux pas écouter vos disputes aller plus loins pour vous entre tuer ! Hurla ma mère à bout de nerfs. Valentine tu reste ici un point c'est tout et maintenant tu va te coucher. TOUT DE SUITE !

- Oui maman. Bonne nuit.

- Attends Valentine je vais me coucher aussi. Tu n'a qu'a dormir dans ma chambre. dis Nessie


	5. Confidences

_**Coucou ! Bon oui je sais ça fais un bout de temps que je n'ai rien postée mais la rentrée viens de commencer et j'ai déjà des tonnes de devoirs ( eh ouais c'est ça de passer le bac cette année) donc désolée :( mais je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews ! Et bonne lecture :) **_

* * *

_**Chapitre V: Confidences**_

**PDV Valentine :**

- Valentine ?! entendis-je doucement

- Oui ?

- T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Eh bien ... NON NON RIEN DE VA ! M'énervais-je pour rien. Ma famille est complètement folle, ma mère est un vampire et je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'A... Nan laisse tombée la fin, elle est pas importante.

- Attends ! Vas-y répète ! Dit-elle pleine d'entrain

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie j'ai insonnorisée la pièce personne peut entendre notre conversation.

- Donc qu'est que tu va faire ?

- Je sais pas encore, ma mère veux finir le rituel et je sens que ça va être douloureux...

- Qu'est que c'est en faite le "rituel" ?

- Le rituel c'est toute les jeunes sorcières à leurs majorité et pendant la pleine lune reçoivent l'intégralité de leurs pouvoirs mais il faut deux membre de la famille. Le plus étrange c'est que j'ai 18 ans depuis un bout de temps mais j'ai toujours pas fais le rituel alors au début j'ai pensée que c'était parce-qu'il n'y avait plus ma mère mais non car j'aurais pu faire ça avec ma tante et ma cousine mais à chaque fois que je leur parlais du rituel, elles restais évasive.

- Ah oui t'a vie n'est pas facile tout les jours. Mais je n'y crois pas que tu sois tombée amoureuse d'Alec. Comment tu va t'y prendre ? Je pense que ça va être beaucoup plus facile qu'on le pense j'ai remarquée comment il te regardais avec tant d'amour et une envie de te protégée. Tu aurai vu sa tête quand il t'a déposé il voulais tuer tout le monde. Mais fais gaffe à sa soeur c'est une petite peste, cela fais plus de 300 ans qu'ils sont inséparable et toi tu arrive et tu marche sur ses plates bandes elle va pas aimer ça.

- De tout façon elle n'a pas le choix. Bref il faut que je lui parle et mettre tout ça au clair.

Je sortais de la chambre et je regarde la pendule 3h du matin. _Tiens ça va être drôle la tête que je vais avoir demain. _pensais-je. Je descendis dans le salon et tout le monde semblais agiter même Jane semblais inquiète dès qu'elle m'a aperçu elle as foncée sur moi et me colle contre le mur

- Tu va me dire tout de suite où est passer mon frère ! Cria t-elle

- Premièrement tu va me lâcher parce-que je suis pas ta copine et deuxièment je ne sais pas où est ton frère. C'est pas possible je ne contrôle pas ses mouvements donc tu es mignonne mais si tu veux le voir tu le cherche et tu me laisse tranquille. Criais-je à mon tour.

Puis tout d'un coup une douleur me clou au sol. Plus forte que celle que j'ai vécu j'ai su que c'était cette petite garce qui me faisais souffir. Bella utilise son bouclier et la douleur disparu je commence à m'énervée et je sens la chaleur me brûler et me concentre sur elle et Jane commença à brûler littéralement, ma mère m'a attrappée et m'a envoyée contre la porte à temps avant qu'elle finisse en cendre.

- Epoustouflant ! Murmura Aro. Jane ça suffit laisse là.

Tout le monde me regardais avec appréhension. Je ne pouvais plus supportée cela et sortie m'enfoncée dans la forêt. Je marchais depuis plusieurs heures quand je découvris une clairière, elle était magnifique des fleurs sauvages tapissais le sol un petit coin de paradis à Forks. Je m'allongeais la vue était magnifique le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles sutupéfiantes. Je commençais à pleuré pour aucune raison. Une personne s'assis à côté de moi

- Cela est agréable de s'installé ici, au calme...

- Pourquoi tu t'es parti ? Tu sais que ta soeur à failli me tuer et si elle veux m'arrachée la tête c'est normal j'ai failli la brûlée.

- TU AS FAILLI FAIRE QUOI ?!

- Oh lalala ! Ne t'énerve pas elle n'a rien et elle m'a cherchée m'enfin bref ... Tu ne m'a pas répondu.

- Même c'est ma soeur. Je ne pouvais pas rester à la villa. J'avais envie ... Laisse

- Envie de faire quoi ? Fini ta phrase ! Quoi tu n'a pas assez de cran pour finir !

- Qu'est que tu peux être agassante ! J'essaye d'être gentil, courtois et tu me hurle dessus ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Alec ! Alec ! Alec ! Calme toi ! Tu es complètement malade. Reste zen rassie toi ou allonge toi. Respire enfin fais semblant et raconte moi pourquoi tu me déteste ?

**PDV Alec : **

Quand je l'ai vu dans cet état je ne pouvais pas rester en place, j'avais envie d'arracher la tête de tout le monde en commençais à m'énervé en particulier Carlisle car il avait emmené ma douce dans une autre pièce pour la soigner et je l'entendais faire des petits cris de douleur puis elle parti se coucher avec Renéesmée et je suis sorti sans rien dire même pas à ma soeur il faillait que j'aille faire un tour. Je tombis sur une jeune humaine que je vide en quelques minutes en laissant son corps à la forêt. J'arrive une petite clairière et je la vis allongée autour des fleurs en regardant les étoiles. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et j'entendis son poule s'accéléré. Je regardais son visage, son corps, les moindre détaille en étant un minimum dans la conversation quand j'ai entendu qu Jane à faille la tuer le peu de sang que j'ai en moi n'a fais qu'un tour et quand j'ai su qu'elle l'avais presque brûlée j'allais la tuer même si je l'aimais elle n'avais pas à toucher ma soeur.

J'allais partir quand elle m'a posée cette question _pourquoi tu me déteste ? _Cette question tourna dans ma tête. Elle se trompe totalement je ne la déteste pas, c'est tout le contraire, je suis complètement fou d'elle le son de sa voix, son caractère bien trempée, sa beauté.

- Euh ... dis-je paniqué

- Mon chèr Alec aurais-tu perdu l'usage de la parole ?

- Je cherche juste par où commencer !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Je vais te croire tiens ! Dis moi que tu sais mentir mieux ?

- Bien sûr ! A chaque fois que je te fais des compliments.

- Tu ne m'a jamais fais de compliment.

- En même temps tu n'en mérite pas. mentis-je

- Dis moi pourquoi à chaque fois que je te parle sans t'agressée tu te braque et te renferme ?

- Parce-que tu n'a rien à savoir sur moi. murmurai-je

Je ne l'avais pas vu mais elle s'étais raprochée et m'a pris la main elle ne sentai pas effrayée par ma froideur mais plutôt en sécurité.

- Au faite, dit-elle merci d'avoir été là. en m'embrassant sur la joue.


End file.
